You Make My Hands Shake I Watch the Glass Break (Jessie J)
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Imagine your OTP sleeping soundly through the middle of a violent thunderstorm.


_Boom!_

The thunder roared throughout the small apartment, successfully waking Cecil from a peaceful sleep. He sat up quickly, making him feel slightly lightheaded for a minute. Once, he got his bearings back, a sudden and very bright flash of lightning lit up his and Carlos's bedroom. Knowing exactly what would come after such a bright bolt of lightning, Cecil threw his hands over his ears, hoping to lessen the impact of the thunder on his eardrums.

Unfortunately, it hadn't worked as well as Cecil hoped that it would, and he was still very shaken by the storm. He felt himself begin to tremble as he gently got out of bed, not wanting to wake Carlos.

Slowly, Cecil padded to the kitchen, jumping at the claps of thunder that went on outside. He took a detour into the living room to grab the blanket that hung on the back of the sofa. Quickly, Cecil wrapped it around his shoulders and proceeded back on route to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea.

Grabbing the tea kettle and filling it with water, Cecil started the water boiling and grabbed an old mug from the cupboard. Then, he shuffled through the box of teabags, accidentally dropping the entire thing into the sink at the sound of another thunderclap.

"Damn it," Cecil muttered as he cleaned up the mess and threw a random teabag over next to the mug. The rest of the teas went back into the cupboard and Cecil leaned against the counter, hand and elbow supporting his head, waiting until the kettle whistled. Once it had just barely begun to sound, Cecil pulled it off the burner, not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend in the other room.

Cecil placed the bag into the mug and poured the water before placing the kettle on one of the cool burners. Then, he picked up the cup as he was waiting for the tea to steep, and intended to bring it to the living room so he could lay down on the sofa. Afterall, Cecil still had to go to work in the morning, regardless of the presence of a thunderstorm the night before.

Sadly, as he was making his way out of the kitchen, the loudest clap of thunder that Cecil had ever heard echoed throughout the apartment. Startled, he dropped his tea and the mug shattered against the floor. Although, Cecil barely noticed the mess that he had made, as he had also fallen to the floor and pushed himself back against the counter's lower cabinets, shaking and covering his ears.

After a few seconds, which felt like hours to Cecil, he felt someone kneeling at his side. When he looked up, he saw that it was Carlos, who had been woken up most likely by the combination of the thunder and the shattered mug.

"Cecil?" Carlos asked gently. "Are you alright?"

Cecil, still trembling, realized that Carlos was asking about the mug and if he had cut himself or anything, not actually about his mental well-being; that was clearly not alright.

Nodding numbly, Cecil dropped his vice-like grip on the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and instead grabbed for Carlos's shirt as the man sat down next to him on the kitchen floor. He buried his face into Carlos's shoulder and his boyfriend held him.

The pair stayed like that for awhile—Cecil didn't know how long, but he figured that it must be pretty late into the morning at this point. Once the storm had subsided enough that Cecil could get up, he tugged gently at Carlos's sleeve and accepted the help that his boyfriend gave him to stand up off of the floor.

Carlos wrapped the blanket back around Cecil's shoulders and then placed his arm on top of it, leading Cecil back to their bedroom.

"Wait," Cecil said halfway down the hall. "We forgot the mug."

"Don't worry about it," he told him. "We'll clean it up when we get up for work."

Cecil smiled and leaned slightly onto his boyfriend as the entered their room and laid back down underneath the sheets. Cecil kept the blanket from the living room and curled up next to Carlos, who protectively wrapped an arm around Cecil's back and began rubbing gentle circles on it.

Even though Carlos fell asleep much quicker than Cecil did, on account of the storm not having stopped completely, Cecil did fall asleep eventually, and did not wake again until their respective alarms sounded for them to start their days.

* * *

Imagine your OTP sleeping soundly through the middle of a violent thunderstorm. Muse A is suddenly jolted awake by a flash of lightning that seemed all too close to the house. Muse B is woken up by Muse A's whimpers of fear and consoles them.


End file.
